Love is in the Forest?
by the Red Omega
Summary: We meat up with Ash and friends on one of there days off to have some R&R, from one long week of saving pokemon in danger, or from team rocket. thank TS and Double-T Forever Strong for fixing this fic for me
1. old friend

Love is in the..._**forest?**_

**This is my first fan fic I know it not that good but I just won't it out of my head and on the web so enjoy.**

We meet up with Ash and friends on one of their days off to have some R&R, from one long week of saving Pokemon in danger, or from team rocket. Now, all of the Pokemon are just resting or playing tag.

And our story starts off with the fun loving otter Pokemon, Oshawott.

"_This is a nice day" _then he heard two Pokemon fighting _"Why do those two always fight over everything?" _He was watching Snivy and Emolga fighting over an apple, again. _"And I though that she couldn't get any cuter when she gets mad." _he shakes his head. "What am I thinking she'll never love me back."

Oshawott had a big crush on Snivy since the first time they met. Nevertheless, she was so beautiful he just could not tell her that.

Meanwhile with Snivy and Emolga's fight

"Why do you always want the apple that I get for myself?" Snivy said.

"I'm the cutest and most beautiful so I should get what I want," Emolga said wall making a pose.

"And now I lost my appetite," she said, leaving to go into the forest to be alone.

"Ha ha I always get what I want," Emolga said, eating one of the apples.

"I should go make sure she is ok," Oshawott said to himself.

Snivy is waking through the forest to find a good place to clear her mind.

"That Emolga is really aggravating all the time. She just has to have it her way, and can't do anything herself without using 'Attract' on all the guys…."

She went on for a long time that she did not notice she was waking in to a trap. She sprang her leg when she fell down a hole.

"Ow! My leg! How did this happen? I am usually more aware than this. Ow," she said while trying to get out, but was in too much pain. 'I can believe I'm going to do this' "Help me, any one please!"

"Are you sure about anyone, even if was Emolga," a voice said to her.

"Who's there?"

"A good friend. If you consider me you friend that is, Snivy," Oshawott's head appeared over the hole.

"Oshawott am I glad to see you... How did you know I was down here before you looking in?"

"I followed you here to make sure you where ok. Is your leg ok? Should I go get Ash to help?"

"No...It's fine. But if you can help me out of here, I owe you one," said Snivy, blushing from embarrassment.

"How about a date with me?" he then covered his mouth and blushing then said "I mean hang out, just the two of us, and have fun, as friends nothing more," blushing even redder the Pikachu red cheeks. 'Now she's going to know that you like her.'

Snivy wondered, "Does this mean hes like me? But he falls for Emolga's stupid tricks and flirts' with everyone.' She then said, "One question before I answer yours, who do you like more, me or Emolga? Be totally honest or no date."

'Should I just tell her, she did say to tell the truth.' "I like Emolga as a friend." Snivy hated that answer. "But I love you."

Snivy's eyes opened in shock "Did you just say you love me?" Oshawott eyes went wide.

'Oh no! What do I do now!?' "Sorry, slipped out, but yes I lo…lo…love you Snivy"

"Well if you do love me can you help me out of here." she said, teasing him.

"Ok." he said, throwing a vine to her. When she got out she tried to walk, but failed. "Here let me help," said Oshawott. Using razor shell on two branches, he made a splint around her lag. "Is that better?" she tried to walk again, but had a hard time.

"A little, but can you help me walk?"

"Sure. So do you love me back or do you just like me as a friend?" "Boy does that take me down memory lane," a Pokemon said from out of nowhere.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Oshawott and Snivy said together.

"Don't be fritted, I'm friendly," said a Buneary while jumping in to the opening. She was wearing an orange vest with a light pink heart on the front.

'Buneary? Why does that name ring a bell?' Oshawott thought.

"You wouldn't happen to be Dawn's Buneary, would you? The same Buneary that traveled with Ash and Pikachu in Sinnoh, right?" Snivy asked.

"That's me, the very one." she answer all happily "Wait how did you know me and Dawn and that we know Ash and Pikachu?"

"Because we are on his team."

Then Pikachu came in trying to find them.

"There you two are! We have been looking for you for 20 minutes!" he slides his head to the right and see Buneary standing there "Hi Buneary," then looks back at his teammates. "Come on you two, Ash is concerned about you two." Then he walks away, then stops and looks at Buneary and goes back to her, stands right in front of her to get a good long look.

Being so close to him made her shy and pull her fluff on her face like always "Stop looking at me like that, you know that always makes me nervous." she whined.

'This can't be the same Buneary I know from Sinnoh, can it?' Pikachu said still thinking.

"Yes it me, and Dawn and I came here for a photo shoot. Never thought I see you in these parts with these two Pokemon who are they by the way." Buneary said still having the fluff pulled up to her face.

"Hate to break up this romantic moment, but didn't Ash need us?" Oshawott asked now holding Snivy on his back.

"Right we have to leave right now, you coming Bu…"

"Buneary? Buneary? Where are you? Oh, there you are… Pikachu is that you, and if it is where's Ash?" Dawn asked now surprise to see Pikachu standing there.

"Pikachu? Pikachu? It's time for us to… Buneary? Dawn? What are you two doing here?" Ash asked, dumb struck.

"We are here for a photo shoot for Buneary."

"Osha Osha (We need help)," said Oshawott, holding up Snivy.

"What happened to you?" asked Ash as he picked up Snivy.

"Looks like she hurt here leg." said a voice right next to them.

"Ah! Brock what are you doing here?" Ash said now surprised.

"Calm down Ash, I was just heard a yell come from here, and I am guessing it came from your Snivy."

"Snivy Sni Snivy (Well who else could it have been)!?"

"Oshawott (Be nice)."

Brock now looking at Snivy's leg "It look like she just sprained it, good thing this Oshawott helped her."

"This is my Oshawott. Great job, Buddy."

Iris and Cilan came looking for Ash when they found his old friends around Snivy.

"What happened and who are you two."

"Snivy just sprained her lag, and these are my old friends. Dawn the coordinator, and this is Brock my oldest friend/former gym leader, and now Pokemon doctor."

"Hi I'm Iris and this is Axew" "Awex (Hi)!" he said while popping out of her hair

"I'm Cilan, former gym leader and A-class connoisseur."

"So what Pokemon did you guys bring this time?" Ash asked.

"I brought Buneary and Piplup. Speaking of which," said Dawn while taking a Pokeball out. "Piplup spot light!" Piplup landed in front of all.

"Piplup piplup (Ready for anything)!" She looked at her surroundings and saw Ash and Pikachu. "Piplup piplup pilpup (Long time no see)!"

"Pika Pika pika (Yes is has been)!"

"Let's go back to camp. Can you walk?" Oshawott asked.

"No, you're going to have to carry me back," said Snivy.

"Ok, hop on," he said happily.

5 min of waking later.

"You can put me down at that rock next to the lake. That way, I can sit and you can be in the water. Let's talk. First off, why did you flirt with other girls if you had a crush on me?" she asked, a little angry.

"Well I thought that you would never love me back. I wanted to see if any girl would want to be with me, but it seemed like no girl liked me the way I like you." he said really sad.

"So you loved my since we met because of my looks?"

"No I love you for what I see inside of you. I saw it when you used attract. Before it hit me, I saw your beauty. Every time someone use attract on me I could only see you, that's why I did all those things for Emolga. Under the attract I saw you, so I had do it, to impress you." At this point, Oshawott was blushing deeply.

Snivy was at a lose of words from what Oshawott said to her. "Well I can't say that I love you Oshawott." He dropped his head in sadness "But we can see what happens later," Snivy said with a smile on her face.

"Ok. If you need anything at all just call me. I'm here for you Snivy."

"Ok, I'm going to take a nap see you."

10 min after Snivy was in her nap Oshawott got tired and got out 'I think I'll take a nap with Snivy.' The sun was bugging him and he wanted shade, but didn't want to leave Snivy alone, so he picked her up gently and put her under a tree and fell asleep next to her 'Much better.'

70 min later, all the trainers and Pokemon returned from there talk and right now Brock and Cilan are making dinner for them all.

"Looks like those two are getting along really well," Dawn said happily.

"You can say that again," Iris said.

"Those two are getting along really well" Ash said jokingly.

"I didn't mean it literally. Your such a kid," Iris said, making Brock and Dawn confused. "I say that to Ash all the time. He's so naive."

"Just like all the fights Ash and Misty had on our first journey together. Remember that, Ash?" Brock asked happily.

"So this Misty person was your significant other," Iris said in a teasing tone.

"No, Misty and I are just fiends." Ash proclaimed.

"Aaaachoo!" A was heard in the air from somewhere.

"Where did that come from?" Ash said confused.

"It came from over there," Dawn said.

"Let's go see what that was," said Brock.

And with that, they went to check it out and found a Psyduck and a Togetic standing next to a red headed girl fishing with a bike right next to her.

Ash knew who it was and had a plan on how to surprise her. He told them to stay behind and watch. He then ran up to the bike with Pikachu and said "sorry but I need to borrow your bike!"

"Hay come back here that's…my bike? Huh, Déjà vu. This is what happened when I first met…**Ash!**"

Ash stops and starts laughing with Pikachu on the ground.

"Hahahah! Misty, you should have seen the look on your face! Hahahah!" Said Ash, still laughing at what just happened Croagunk came and Poison Jabbed him in the gut. "I thought you only did that to Brock when he hits on hot girls," Ash said in pain while being pulled back with the others.

"Like I said such a kid," said Iris.

"Oh hi my name is Misty and this is Psyduck and Togetic."

"Psy (Hi)."

"Togi (Hiyya)!"

"We know, these two were just talking about you. My name is Iris and this is Axew." Axew popped out of her hair for the second time to say hi.

"Axew (Hi)!"

"I'm Cilen, A-class connoisseur."

"And I'm Dawn, Pokemon model with my Buneary. Say hello"

"Buneary (Hello)."

"Wow Ash and Brock got a lot of people in his party this time."

"No no, only Iris and Cilen this time. Brock is studying Pokemon from this region, and Dawn is here for a photo shoot for Buneary," Ash said now back to normal "And sorry about the bike joke, it went too far."

"It was still funny, right Misty?" Brock started to snickering. Croagunk started a Poison Jab. "Ok ok I'll stop."

"Yeah it was," Misty said, smiling.

"Come back to our camp so we can catch up."

"Don't you mean make out?" Iris said, playing around.

"We're just friends!" both Ash and Misty yelled, blushing.

30 min later back with Snivy and Oshawott.

Snivy was waking up, but under a tree. "How did I get here?"

She looked to her left and found Oshawott next to her sleeping. She for some strange reason, she blushed at how cute he looked sleeping like that. She placed her head on his shoulders and tried to sleep, but was interrupted by a small Pokemon in the trees laughing at her. "Go away, I want my sleep," she whispered, to not wake up Oshawott.

"Why don't you make me or do you want to be cuddling up to your lover's arms?" Emolga said loudly.

"Shut up, you're going to wake him!" Snivy hissed.

"Why don't you want to wake-" She was interrupted by a water gun that went in-between them.

"Can't I have 5 min of sleep without being interrupted?" Oshawott asked, a little mad.

Snivy and Emolga both looked at him trying to go back to sleep.

"Well sorry for waking you. I just came by to tell you that the food is rea-" she stopped to see Oshawott was no longer awake "dy."

"Oshawott, I'm hungry, too." Snivy said loud enough for him to hear.

As fast as he asleep, he was awake. "Sorry, hop on."

And with that, they left Emolga standing there, shocked.

When they got there, they saw another girl sitting at the table and more Pokemon standing there eating.

"Oshawott, Snivy, you're both here. I thought that you were back in the forest. Here's your food you, two," Cilan said.

"Oshawott (Thank you)."

"Snivy (Thanks)."

Moments later Buneary came up to them with Pikachu.

"I never thought you two would be a couple," said Pikachu.

"You also never told us that your girlfriend was a model," Snivy said, teasing him.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Well, we're not a couple."

"Déjà vu right Pikachu." Buneary said getting really close to him.

"You can say it but don't repeat it." They both laughed at that. This made Oshawott and Snivy confused. "You had to be there to get the joke."

"Well it's getting late. We'll chat in the morning," said Oshawott. "You coming, Snivy?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, motioning to her leg.

"Right. Hop on."

From the table "Is it me, or are Snivy and Oshawott getting along really well?" Iris asked Ash.

"You might be right. It's like when Buneary sprained her foot and only wanted Pikachu to care for her."

"Right. Buneary was so happy that she spent time with him."

"Funny, there have been romantic trenches in all of our journeys together, Ash. You and Misty, you and May, you and Dawn, Pikachu and Buneary, Piplup and Chimchar, Buizel and Pachirisu, and now Oshawott and Snivy." Brock said aloud, making Iris and Cilan laugh and Ash, Misty and Dawn blush and look away.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you guy in the morning," Ash said, yawning.

"Good idea. We'll talk in the morning," Brock said, getting his sleeping bag.

Dawn got her tent and set it up. "'Night guys."


	2. the move

The next day 7:30 AM

Ash woke up and saw a pink blob on his sleeping bag. When his vision cleared up, he saw Skitty sleeping on him.

"What the? Where did you come from?"

"Skit skitty *yawn* (What I'm up yawn)."

"Where did you come from? You don't belong here," Ash said in a kind voice.

"Well I can say the same about Pikachu, now can't I?" said a voice that he knew too well.

"May? Not that I'm complaining or nothing but what are you doing here?"

"Just walking around. I guess that my Skitty still knows how to find you."

"May is that you?" Brock asked, waking up.

"What's going on now?" Misty asked, getting up.

"Hey, May. Nice to see you again, it's been so long,"

"Another girl from Ash's past," Iris said in joy. "So you're one of Ash's friends." she said in a teasing tone.

"Yes, May's the name, coordination the game."

-With the Pokemon

Snivy was waking up but did not feel like getting up. She was comfortable where she was, she was on something warm and just wanted to stay there; it felt good. But she heard some giggling so she opened her eyes and saw Oshawott under her. She started blushing, then looked to see where the giggling was coming from. To no one's surprise, it came from Enolga. "What now?" she said in anger.

"Nothing, nothing. I don't want to ruin this loving moment," she said, then sent a quick but small thundered bolt at Oshawott to wake him up.

"Aah! What, when, why, where, how?" He looked up to find Snivy on him, froze, and blushed a deep red. "Hee-hee. Go-Good morning Snivy. Ho-How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too. I slept good."

"Awww that's so cute!" they heard, coming from their g trainers.

"Ok, I'll start breakfast." Brock said.

"I'll help make it." Cilen said

Later at 12:45 PM

"Skitty use swift, then Blaziken use Flame Wheel!" May say.

"Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel, then Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!" Dawn said so they did the flaming ice. (**A/N: They went to a Pokemon center and had a contest battle**)

"It's evaluation time!" Cilen said, doing his thing

"Then that means boring time is coming up," Iris said

"The flaming star is magnificent but flame inside of the ice is out of this world. (**A/N: I do not know what he would really say**)

"I see you made a new move from the last time we met."

"Yup, but you are much better at this than I am."

"And the winner is May!" said Brock

"Osha osha Oshawott Oshawott (That was great! Hey Tepig, let's show them our moves)!"

"Tepig Tepig tep (Wait, we have a move)?"

"Oshawott OSHA (Yes, that one move)."

"Tepig (Ohh, that one)."

"Oshawott Tepig what are you doing" Ash said confused

"Osha (Ready)?"

"Tepig (Ready)."

Tepig used Ember in the air and Oshawott used Aqua Jet to make a rocket ship and fly around until he touched the ground.

Everyone but Iris, Snivy, and Axew are shouted to see a trick done like that.

"Wow you guys that was so cool! Where did you come up with that move?" Ash asked, still surprised.

"Snivy Snivy Snivy (You guys have been practicing)!"

"Skit skit skitt skitty (Wow that was so cool! How did you two come up with that)?" asked Skitty, getting really close to Oshawott, making Snivy green with envy (**pun intended.**)

"OSHA osha oshawott (Thanks, but all credit goes to Snivy here)," Oshawott said, walking to Snivy and putting a paw around her shoulder, making her blush

"Snivy Snivy (Thank you, Oshawott)." she said and walked away

"Emolga Emolga Emolga Emolga (Snivy can I talk to you)?"

"Snivy (Uhh, ok)."

They left, but Tepig went to hear what they were talking about.

"Ok, Snivy. Is there something going on between you and Oshawott?"

"Why do you want to know if there is? It's not you business."

Tepig was still listening to their conversation, and did not know that Oshawott, Pikachu, and Buneary were coming to find them.

"Tepig, what are you doing?" Buneary asked.

"Just listening to Snivy and Emolga's conversa- I mean nothing."

"I'll go talk to them and have girl time." And with that, Buneary went on.

"Hi girls what are we talking about?"

"Trying to find out if she likes Oshawott."

"Why do you care if I do or don't!? That's none of your business!"

"Come on just say it please."

"He's cute, so what? Maybe I like him a little," Snivy said, blushing a little.

"Then what are you blushing like that for?" Emolga asked.

That made her blush deeper "Fine then. I like him a lot."

"Like or love?"

"Fine! Love! But don't say a word to ANYONE!"

"Ok, ok! So Emolga, who do you like?" asked Buneary, testing her.

"Well I do have a crush on Pikachu," she said, joking around.

"Back off! He's mine!" Buneary growled in anger.

"Just kidding! I really have a crush on Tepig."

"Really!? Wow. I did not see that coming," Snivy said surprised.

Then, out of nowhere, three hands came and grabbed the three Pokemon.

"Someone, help! all three yelled.

"Come on guys! We need to help!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Wait, we need to wait a little before we go, or they will know that we were listening… ok now," Oshawott said.

Team Rocket then came and said there motto.(**an: I won't put their motto down.**) They were in a robot with the girls hanging in midair. The robot they were in looked like a turtle with arms on top.

The first thing Pikachu used was Thunder Bolt on it, but it failed. Tepig used Ember, but that also failed. Oshawott used Razor Shell on the arm, but not even a crack.

"Just give up, Pikachu, and we'll let the girls go," Meowth said to them.

"(Really!? They're still after you, Pikachu?" Buneary asked.

"(What are we going to do)!?" Tepig asked. "(It looks like it going to rain)."

When they looked up at the clouds, it started to rain.

"(I have an idea, but you have to trust me)," Oshawott said in a serious voice.

"(What's the plan)?" Pikachu asked.

"(Get ready to use your Thunder Bolt on me, and don't be afraid to put all you got into it. Tepig, we're going to use our move.)"

"Just stop with the talking! You won't get the girls," Meowth said to the three 'Mons.

"What are they saying?" Jessie asked

"They are making a plan to free their girlfriends"

"Aww. So sweet, but it's not going to work," said James.

"(Ok guys get ready. Pikachu, use Volt Tackle to save Buneary when she falls. Tepig, use Flame Charge to save Emolga, and I got Snivy. Ready?)"

"(Ready)," they both said

"(Good. Now, time for the move Tepig)."

And with that, Oshawott and Tepig jumped into the air.

"(Ok now Pikachu)!"

Pikachu used Thunder Bolt on him and Oshawott used Razor Shell to absorb the thunder and have a lightning razor shell. Then, another lightning bolt came and hit Oshawott. Becoming a lightening covered Oshawott with his lighting razor shell, he was even stronger.

"(Just like the plan)."

He used the attack and freed the girls. Before they could hit the ground, the guys saved them. Snivy was in Oshawott's Aqua Jet, Buneary in Pikachu's Volt Tackle, Emolga in Tepig's Flame Charge.

"(Now it's time to finish this! Combine all of our attacks, and get ready for the impact)!" He jumped in the air (Now guys)!"

They all attacked and rammed Team Rocket's robot in two. Then Team Rocket flew away in the jetpacks. **(SCREW THEM AND THEIR JET PACKS!)**

Out of nowhere, their trainers came and saw Team Rocket fly away.

"So they're still following you guys," Misty said, annoyed.

"Yup," said Ash.

"And they still want Pikachu," May said, annoyed as well.

"Yup," Ash said again.

"And they still fail!" Dawn said, annoyed.

"Yup," Ash said again.

"Wait, you guys fought them, too?" Iris asked.

"So they have been following you all this time from your first journey, Ash?" Cilen asked.

"Yes they have been since day one, when I met Misty and broke her Bike."

"He did that to you, too?" May asked.

"Yes. I am lucky he didn't do it to my bike this time."

"Is worsen my felt, Pikachu burned them." Ash said

"Just like how Pikachu burned mine." Dawn said.

"Wow Ash you broke all of their bikes. Good thing I never had a bike when we met."

"I said it wasn't my fault."

"(Did you really do that to all of them)?"Buneary asked.

"(Well, all but Iris. She swings on vines)," Pikachu said.

(No guys, I'm ok. It's not like I was hit by a thunder storm and had an overload of energy to help you guys I'm-)" Oshawott fell on the ground with a thud.

"Oshawott! Are you ok!?" Ash ran over to look. So did Brock.

"He should be fine. Let him get some rest. He did a lot as to what I see here." Brock looked at the split robot with a big hole in the middle. "He looks like the time when Pikachu and Pidgeotto fight in a storm and was hit by lighting. He should be better after a good rest."

"I hope so," Ash said.

"(Me, too)," Snivy said to herself.


	3. The End

Snivy's POV

Why did you do this to yourself, Oshawott? _'Yes I lo…lo…love you, Snivy' _Was this a way to show me how much you love me? _'If you need anything at all just call me. I'm here for you, Snivy' _I never wanted you to nearly kill yourself to show me your love! "I love you, Oshawott," said Snivy before she kissed his cheek.

Oshawott's dream

'_I love you Oshawott' _"Wait, who's there? That sounded like Snivy." He looked down and saw him and Snivy. "Wait, why am I on the floor?"

"Because you are having a near death experience."

"Ahh! Who are you!?"

"I am Darkrai, and I am here to tell you to help the one you love… And stop doing all those stupid stunts that get you in trouble!"

"But I did help her and two more. Look, if you are here to show what I need to do to be happy, I will find it, thank you."

"So you want to die and leave her."

"Love that isn't worth taking risks for isn't worth having at all."(It's from Celestial Night's 'My Fake Fiancée' Hamtaro and Bijou fic)

Then everything went black.

The next day

'Ow my body hurts a lot… What did I do last night? Oh, right. I blew up Team Rocket's robot. That was fun. Ow, but I should take things easier. Why do I feel like there's something on me?' Looking down, he saw Snivy sleeping on him. He smiled and gently shook her.

"Hey Snivy, I love you too," he said in a whisper.

Snivy opened her eyes and yawned. "What did you say?"

"I said it's time to wake up. I'm hungry."

"But it's 5, and everyone's asleep"

"Fine."

"And thank you for saving me, Oshy," she said and kissed his cheek.

That was a surprise for him. He said "All in a day's work for you." Then he thought of something. "Did you say 5 as in 5:00 AM?" She nodded. "Wow, really in a day's work." Then he thought of something else. "Did you just call me Oshy?"

"Yes I did, and how about our date becomes a triple date?"

"Who all will be in the triple date?"

"You and me, Pikachu and Buneary, Tepig and Emolga."

"Wow, really? Emolga said yes to him? That's a shocker. No pun intended," he said.

"Yes, she did. How are you feeling from all that power you took?"

"I'm ok. A little tired, but ok."

"That was stupid of you to pull that off, you know that right?"

"I did it all for you." He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. This froze her in her tracks. She stood there for a moment, then kissed back. When they pulled away, Oshawott looked deeply into Snivy's eyes and said "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes and I love you, too. Now get some sleep; we have a date later today."

"Ok." After he kissed her again, they both went back to sleep.


	4. B day

Red Omega's 19th b-day

I just wanted to give me a 19th b-day shout out, and if you read you will find out more.

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO YOU!" every one in this party said. Then I blow out me 19 candles.

"Thank you all. This is a grate party." I said.

"Hay, Omega. Fionna and I got you this." Finn said, handing me a small box.

"I wonder what it could be?" in side was a crimson stone that becomes a sword. "Thanks guys I love red thing!"

"I think your going to love are gift." Jake said, with Cake holding a box the size of my head. I open up I see a red hate with an omega symbol.

"Thanks guys it's awesome!" I said putting it on.

"Men, time for Omega's present." Skipper said and the penguin all came front and centre. "Kowalski give him the gift." and Kowalski gave me a watch with a lot of buttons.

"Did Kowalski make it?" holding it away from my body. "No offense Kowalski, but a lot of what you make back fires of blows up in the users face."

"It only a watch," I gave him a look, "fine it's a stopwatch 2.0"

"Really again, by the why Happy birth bay red Omega." Marlene said holding a picture of her and the penguins standing together.

"Thanks." I said putting it up.

"That looks really good" said a girl dog

"I have to agree" said another girl dog

"You are really good" said a boy dog "what do you think Dad, Mrs. Mittens."

"I tolled you, you guys can call me mom." she said.

"Here's you gift from all of us" all of the people from my Blot fics gave me a red shirt.

"Don't forget up." Ash said handed me some empty pokeballs.

"Thanks guys, what am I suppose to do with this?"

"I don't know." Ash said.

"Why are we here if all we can get is caribou of a gift?" Humphrey asked.

"Better question, why are we all here, hers your gift from me and Kat by the why." Coop said it was a laser gun.

"Cool. I brought you all here so I can tall every one the reads my fics, what I will be make that I can think of. I don't know when I will make them. For Adventure time is called 'miss spell' Jake is messing with magic."

"Hay you made me do it." Jake yelled.

"Don't care, for the Penguins of Madagascar I have 'tunnel of love' theirs a fair and every one has to go with some at random."

"You can't make me do something I don't want to do." Skipper said.

"To bad you will, in Bolt I have 'the journey back' some pets are having a journey some ware."

"Were in it right." 1 of the 3 dogs said.

"Yes, you three are, in Kid vs. Kat I have 'Backfired' Kat is doing something and now coop can understand her."

"But they call her Mr. Kat?" Marlene said

"Backfired, that all you have to know."

"What about us." Kate asked.

"I did start yours but stopped because I ran out of ideas, I will make a new one but you guys might be my first M story I make."

"Hay why is you're name The Red Omega?" Humphrey said.

"I got the omega part from you guys, I like to have fun, and I found out omega means the end, or lower class. And the red part, I love the color red."

"But what are you going to do with us?" Ash said holding Pikachu in his hands.

"Maybe I'll think about starting a new one I don't know."

"Hay wait up don't forget us." said Zoe and the rest of the littlest pet shop

"Right almost did, theirs is called 'love letter' the female find a letter and start to think who did it for who."

"Now we can't end this shout out here I would like to sing a song and every body is joining in." Zoe said handing papers to every one.

_We Are by Keke Palmer _

_We are, we are Not your ordinary fama-mily But we can all agree thatWe are, we are Close as close can be So it don't matter what it looks likeWe look perfect to me We got every kind of lover We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me causeWe are, we are familyWe are are are are (We are are)We are are are are (We are are)We are are are are (We are are)We are, we are family, family, family We are, we are family So what? We don't look, we don't act We don't walk, we don't talk Like you do So what? If we hang just a hang and no shame We both do what we want to Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Somehow we found it here We found us a home We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of lover We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me cause We are, we are family Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange But really they make us stronger And no one would replace not a thing Mother or father Cause we...Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Somehow we found it here We found us a home We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of lover We're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me cause We are, we are family(Family) (We are, we are)We are, we are family_

Well this is me signing off till next time I'm out.


End file.
